cfp_pokemon_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mah new sandy-box
Edward Kenway "n a world without gold, we might have been heroes!"- Edward Thatch A Welsh born privateer-turned-pirate, Edward Kenway was a terror of the high seas. Originally joining the British Navy for a life of adventure and purpose, Kenway found himself caught in a secret war between two factions known only as the Assassins and Templars. Abandoning both to their own war and seeking his own goals, Edward joined other pirates in the settling of Nassau alongside Edward Thatch, Benjamin Horningold, and Mary Read. After Thatch and Read's death and Horningold's abandoning of Nassau, Kenway finally sided with the Assassins to find the fabled "Observatory". Weapons *'Iconic: Dual Cutlass Blades' *'Melee: Hidden Blade' *'Mid Ranged: Four Flintlock Pistols' *'Long Range: Blowgun w/ berserker darts & sleep darts' *'Ability: Eagle Vision' *'X-Factor: The Jackdaw' Warehouse 13 vs. The Vespers Warehouse Personnel |-|Pete Lattimer= Bio: The son of a secret Warehouse regent and fireman, Peter Lattimer was born with the mysterious ability dubbed as "vibes". Growing up with no knowledge or true control of this ability, Pete grew to fully trust his after he ignored the vibe and his father died because of it. After joining the military, Pete turned to the bottle, ruining his marriage and crippling his best friend. Pete then became sober, and joined the United States Secret Service. On one fateful night, alongside his subordinate Myka Bering, Pete spotted a man attempting to steal an ancient Aztec Blood Skull. Later contacted by a mysterious Mrs. Frederic, Pete and Myka were then enlisted to serve as the top agents of Warehouse 13, a secret organization dedicated to housing away deadly artifacts that could possibly lead to the end of the world in the wrong hands. Since his enlisting, Pete has saved small towns from a jar that summon lava, a brooch that control minds, and other dangerous artifacts, as well as corrupted criminal masterminds such as Walter Sykes, who would blow up the Warehouse, and Paracelsus, who would use artifacts to create a timeline where the Warehouse instead used the artifact to create science in a concentration camp type environment. X-Factors: *'Military Training:' Pete Lattimer, alongside traditional Warehouse agent training, is a former United States Marine and Secret Service. Pete, because of that, is perhaps the best shot with his Tesla gun. He is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of holding his own against other people. *'Immense Willpower:' One of Pete's most helpful aspects, and sometimes most blinding, is his stubborn personality. Pete has suffered several injuries and walked through it to complete the mission, such as surviving car crashes, getting shot, being buried alive, and even dying (long story) all to make sure that the ultimate fate of humanity is saved. *'Ecostic Knowledge:' While Pete's partners Artie, Myka, and Claudia's knowledge lie in more conventional places such as computer science and literature, Pete's knowledge is nothing to be underestimated. Pete, due to the time Pete has spent with his father, has shown a wide variety of knowledge on unusual subjects such as astronomy, military history, comic books, music, and film. *'"Vibes":' Pete was born with an incredibly unique sense, labeled as "vibes". Despite their rather general association, Pete often trusts his vibes without hesitation. As stated, Pete trusts them because the one time he didn't, his father was killed. |-|Artie Nielsen= "We're all human. As far as I know."- Artie Nielsen Bio: *Not much known *Early years, he hunted down artifacts (thinking they were rare antiques) and traded them to get his family out from East Germany *Father lives in *Former NSA Cryptographer when in his 20s **NSA thought he had turned due to the fact that he was selling "rare antiques" to the Soviets **After discovering the power of the 'antiques' he turned himself in, but Mrs. Frederic gave him a new chance at life as 'Arthur Nielson' and was drafted into The Warehouse *Worked in the Warehouse for 35 years **ex-partners with McPherson **investigated the incidents with the Donavan family ***Once with Frances Farmer's Music Box that effected Claudia's older sister, and again when Claudia's brother came to him to work out Rheticus's Compass X-Factors: *'Espionage Skills:' Raised in the Cold War, Artie worked as a spy for the Soviet Union by selling artifacts that he'd find and give them to the Soviets to return his relatives. As such, Artie is skilled in tailing people, creating secret meetings, and lying. *'Warehouse/Artifact Knowledge': Being the senior member of the Warehouse Staff, Artie knows a great deal about how the Warehouse works, as well as the artifacts that it stores ranging from the organization of the artifacts to how artifacts react. His knowledge even extend to artifacts that the Warehouse had been trying to collect for years, such as Van Gogh's 'Stormy Night', or the Telegraph from Telegraph Island'. *'Artifact Combination': On several occasions, Artie has shown that he can make artifacts work together while minimizing the downside that they cause. Examples include using Joesph Stalin's Sleep Mask to counteract seizures being caused by Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles; or using Han von Bulow's Piano Wire, and a crossbow to take down Da Vinci's Gargoyle. |-|Steve Jinks= "Evil is relentless, it always has been. You take out one evil, and another one takes it's place. But it's the fight that matters."- Steve Jinnks, paraphrased Bio: *Had an older sister named Olivia, the two of them got in all kinds of adventures until she was killed by a stray bullet **Reason why he joined the ATF **Complicated relationship with mother *U.S. Marshall ex-boyfriend *Buhddist *Worked deep undercover for the Warehouse, infiltrating A to Z Tech **resulted in his death ***Revived by Claudia using Maelzel's Metronome, but the pain he should feel is felt by Claudia instead. ***Broken off the Metronome after making ammends with his mother. *Discovered the Warehouse after coming across Artie, Pete, and Claudia neutralizing Jimmy Hendrix's Guitar Abilities *Human Lie Detector: can tell if a person is lying, even if that person is a masterful liar. There are limits though, he can be fooled by certain artifacts such as Richard Nixion's Shoes; also, while he can detect bald faced lies, general deception can go under the radar (such as Sandy Sakowski). Finally, the ability is more active than passive, as several team members have asked for reactions when testing to see if they were actually in love with someone. *ATF Training: Includes a 27-week training period (longer than the FBI or DEA). This includes a one-week pre-basic, 12 weeks of Criminal Investigator Program, and 14 weeks of Special Agent Basic Training. (thank you Wikipedia!) Warehouse Tools |-|Tesla= *'Tesla Pistol': Fires an electrical discharge that can be set on a scale of 1-9 in .5 settings (seen on the pistol variant, unknown on the others). Capable of messing with short-term memories when on the lower setting, but setting above 5 can cause people to become ash. Clauida has found a way to not only make the power source self-charging, but shrunk it into the Mini-Tesla. Carried by most of the Agents. *'Tesla Rifle': Has the same abilities as the Tesla Pistol, but is used for mid-long ranged attacks, as indicated by the scope. Will be stored in the Warehouse in case the Agents need them *'Mini Tesla': Invented by Claudia, the derring-sized mini-tesla still packs a punch. Currently, only Claudia and Jinks have one (Claudia's fires blue; Jink's, green). *'Tesla Grenade': Also invented by Claudia, the grapefruit-sized rolling cage has the capability to stun several people at once, knocking them out. Will be stored in the Warehouse if the Agents need it. *'Mini Tesla Grenade': While not as powerful as it's larger counterpart, it's alluded to be small enough to be crammed into someone's mouth. |-|Pistols= *Sig Sauer P226R **Personal sidearm of Agents Lattimer and Bering. **The agents trade off who gets to carry the Tesla Pistol (source: 'Touch of Fever') **15 rounds; 9x19mm rounds *Glock 27 **Steve Jinks's sidearm **14 rounds; .40 S&W rounds |-|Neutralizer= While not stated in show how the Neutralizer fluid works, when an artifact is dipped in the goo or placed in a Neutralizer Bag, sparks will fly in varying intensities depending on the power of the Artifact. The Neutralizer can also be harmful if ingested, causing them to see "things". If injected into the blood stream though, no harm will come to the person. Forms of Neutralizer: *'Goo': Carried in metallic containers *'Bags': Silvery metallic bags that vary in size that are able to neutralize small to medium artifacts *'Gloves': While incapable of neutralizing artifacts, the gloves allow the wearer to pick up and handle artifacts with no ill effects for the most part. Some artifacts are capable of breaking through the gloves while other activate by looking at them. *'Aerosol Spray': Stored in a spray-paint style can, the can emits the neutralizer in a vapor state that can react with artifacts by giving off sparks when contacted. Unknown if the spray alone can neutralize an artifact. |-|Artie's Bag= The bag itself is an artifact, confirmed by Jack Kenny in the DVD commentary for the season three episode "The 40th Floor". It's exact effects, besides always seeming to have something useful, are unknown, as are it's exact origins. Whether it inspired or was owned by the real Mary Poppins is likewise never mentioned. Artie himself seems to view it much like a doctor's black bag, providing not only the materials required, but also functioning as a tangible reminder that he is trained for, and can handle, this, whatever "this" might happen to be this time. Pete has commented on the fact that it always seems to have exactly what Artie needs, but Artie shushed him before he could finish, saying not to jinx it. Artifacts inside: *'Analog Password Cracker': capable of hacking any form of password encryption *'The Eclipse': Capable of letting the user negate electronic security systems for 42 minutes and 59 seconds. Can be shorted out if interfered with, like say a leaf wedging between The Eclipse and the security panel *'Tuning Fork': Capable of returning a person's hearing; as long as its user covers their eyes, taps the tuning fork, and then places the fork behind their head. *'Tomahawk Reflex Hammer': Capable of shattering joints from excessive vibrations *'Robot Matchbox': Capable of heating objects to a point where they melt *'Sargon the Great's Mirrors': Have highly reflective properties, can blind if pointed at someone. *'Ice Pressure Nozzle': When attached to a firehouse, can turn the jet of water into a blizzard of ice shards, instantly putting out fires when electricity is also a hazard. *'H.G. Well's Grapping Hook Gun': Allows for quick getaways by hoisting up the user to a unreachable platform or reach an item. Capable of holding the weight of two people. *'The Schlage': Able to unlock any tumbler lock. The bag also carries several non-artifact items as well such as earplugs, nasal spray, spray neutralizer, tennis balls, brass compass and a ping-pong paddle. Vespers "Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power, violence lead to control. destruction is the key to victory and greatness."- Damien Vesper, founder of the Vespers